GO TEAM!
"GO TEAM!" is the first episode of [[Mission: Homeworld|'Mission: Homeworld']]. Synopsis A new team is formed within the Homeworld Gems' temple. Plot It’s a hot day outside. Too far hot to train and exhaust herself, Maw-Sit-Sit sits in her room; a very cluttered and messy room, filled with video games and consoles and computers. All of the games and monitors are turned off, and the room is eerily quiet. Not even just in MSS’s room. It’s a relatively quiet day in the Homeworld temple. MSS: Aight, I’m bored. Maw-Sit-Sit stands and the gem on her shoulder glows, opening the door to her room so she can exit. The door closes behind her. The gems on the door are placed in the shaped like a circle, with Maw-Sit-Sit’s at the very bottom of the circle, next to Peridot’s, Jasper's, and… Some other random gems. Her train of thought is interrupted by an incoming call on her hologram. She answers the call and Peridot appears on the screen in front of her. Peridot: So, how do you like your new room? It is how you imagined it with all the… Space you have? Or, lack thereof. MSS: Man. Love it, Peri! This whole temple is so… Amazing! It’s just… WOW! MSS Looks through the hologram and instead focuses on the temple’s interior. It’s full of gadgets and wires, and the electricity can be seen flowing through the wires. There were monitors and buttons all over the place. It seemed so machine-based, but it was so… Homey at the same time. She thought of the door, and all of the gems she didn’t recognize. She could ask Peridot what they were all about! MSS: Hey, wait! What’s with the new gems on the door! I never even knew what those were for. Peridot: Oh, yes. That’s your mission. Your new team is with those three gems. MSS: But… What about you and Jasper? Peridot: Don’t worry, MSS. I’m helping you on this mission. MSS: REALLY? YEAS. MSS did a little dance. Peridot: Oh, grow up. MSS: So what’s the mission? Peridot: You’re going to reactivate Kindergartens throughout the solar system, mmkay? Today you’re going to restart a recently deactivated Kindergarten…. One the those Crystal Clods deactivated about 73 hours ago. MSS: OK! And my team is those gems, right? Can’t wait to meet them! Peridot: Yes. I’ll join you on the planet shortly after the four of you arrive. Your team will be here shortly. MSS and Peridot continued to chat until MSS was interrupted by the front door being thrown open inside of the temple. A lanky, peach-skinned gem with long, curly hair shouted at the top of her lungs. ???: HONEY, I’M HOOOOOO--- WOAH A NEW GIRL! Another gem, a teal one, spoke. ???:Spessartite, SHUT UP. Spessartite: Yikes, Amazonite. Don’t have a rack attack! Right, Andalusite? Spessartite looked over to the shortest of the gems, who was in awe looking at Maw-Sit-Sit. Andalusite: Yeah, Amazonite. Shut up. Andalusite walked over to MSS. Andalusite: Hey, you’re the newbie, right? I’m Andalusite! Maw-Sit-Sit put Peridot’s call on hold. Peridot: Hey-- HEY! You can’t just--- Peridot was silenced. She easily grew upset, MSS could see, and she giggled. MSS: Yeah, I’m new! You’re Andalusite, she’s Spessartite-- Specs: Call me Specs. Or Spess. MSS: --And she’s Amazonite? Amazonite: In the flesh. MSS: Great! I’m Maw-Sit-Sit. Or just MSS. Amazonite: Nice to meet you. I suspect we’re headed off to the kindergarten now? MSS: OH, right! MSS unmuted the call. Peridot: GO TO THE WARP PAD! I’VE SAID IT A HUNDRED TIME--- Oh. You unmuted. Go to the warp pad and head to the Kindergarten. I’ll follow you shortly. MSS: K. Thanks, Peri! MSS hung up and hopped over to the warp pad. Amazonite, Spessartite, and Andalusite all hopped on with her. Spessartite: GO TEAM! Amazonite: Please stop talking. With that, they warped away. Features Characters * Maw-Sit-Sit * Amazonite * Andalusite * Spessartite * Peridot * Jasper Category:Diamond-Universe Episodes Category:Mission: Homeworld Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanons